Friends Again
by parody gal
Summary: Well, I was bored, so I decided to write a story without ANY punctuation. I made it really short. The story is kinda lame, but you should read this all the same! Check Chapter two for the punctuation version!
1. No punctuation

Kay, well, today I was just wondering how confusing a fanfic would be without puncuation, so I made this. Review and tell me if you thought it was as confusing as I thought it was. This story isn't the best, but I didn't want to go and make a huge good story on something like this.   
  
Go to chapter two to see this with puncuation.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey Brenda Holly yelled as she stirred her coffee it was Mocha and it was really good  
  
Dont call me Brenda you freak Shannen slapped Holly playfully Holly smiled  
  
Hey wheres Alyssa Julian asked  
  
Oh shes outside right now with Rose answered Kit the Cat Everyone stared and gasped for Kit had talked Lots of Wows came from around the room  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang Ill get it said Julian and he and Brian ran to the door It ended up being Aaron Spelling  
  
Hey everyone Party I see isnt that so cute anyway I just stopped by to see if you guys were up for dinner tonight Brenda I hope you come especially  
  
Everyone STOP CALLING ME BRENDA Shannen yelled loudly and almost knocked Aaron down  
  
Watch it Aaron yelled and they all laughed together and Alyssa entered with Rose   
  
Hey guys wheres the party I wanna go she said and they laughed some more Okay now seriously where is it  
  
Hahaha Alyssa said Brian and they smiled Ok whats so funny about that absoultly nothing so dont laugh   
  
Okay well I gotta go Shannen said not so comfortable being around Rose After all Rose was her replacement See you guys later  
  
Bye honey call you later or you call me Holly hugged Shannen and she left  
  
No come back said Rose I want to get to know you I know that sounds rushed but even though I replaced you I think that you could give me some tips on how to act like a witch  
  
Shannen wasn't sure how to react after all she barely knew the gal but she decided to give her a try  
  
Yeah stay please Alyssa said and smiled  
  
Shannen returned the smile Maybe me and Alyssa can patch things up now she thought   
  
They all went in smiling and laughing 


	2. Punctuaction

Puncuation Version  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Brenda!" Holly yelled as she stirred her coffee. It was Mocha and it was really good.  
  
"Don't call me Brenda you freak!" Shannen slapped Holly playfully. Holly smiled.  
  
"Hey where's Alyssa?" Julian asked.  
  
"Oh she's outside right now with Rose," answered Kit the Cat. Everyone stared and gasped, for Kit had talked! Lots of 'Wows' came from around the room.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Julian, and he and Brian ran to the door. It ended up being Aaron Spelling.  
  
"Hey everyone! Party I see, isn't that so cute. Anyway I just stopped by to see if you guys were up for dinner tonight. Brenda I hope you come especially."  
  
"Everyone STOP CALLING ME BRENDA!" Shannen yelled loudly, and almost knocked Aaron down!  
  
"Watch it!" Aaron yelled, and they all laughed together. Alyssa entered with Rose.   
  
"Hey guys where's the party? I wanna go!" she said, and they laughed some more. "Okay now seriously where is it?"  
  
"Hahaha Alyssa," said Brian and they smiled. "Ok what's so funny about that? Absoultly nothing, so don't laugh."   
  
"Okay, well I gotta go," Shannen said, not so comfortable being around Rose. After all, Rose was her replacement. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye honey! Call you later, or you call me!" Holly hugged Shannen and she left.  
  
"No come back!" said Rose. "I want to get to know you. I know that sounds rushed, but even though I replaced you, I think that you could give me some tips on acting like a witch!"  
  
Shannen wasn't sure how to react. After all, she barely knew the gal! But she decided to give her a try.  
  
"Yeah stay please," Alyssa said and smiled.  
  
Shannen returned the smile. 'Maybe me and Alyssa can patch things up now!' she thought.   
  
They all went in smiling and laughing. 


End file.
